Odd Avatar Couples
by ChaoRinshen
Summary: This is an attempt to put odd avatar coples together with a continuous story line, and hopefuly have it make at least a little sense. Sorry if it's crappy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I just own the thoughts that are in my head, and unfortunately, I sometimes write them down!**

They were at a stand off. Sure the firebenders couldn't bend, but there were a lot more of them. Also, it meant Zuko and Iroh, who had finaly joined them, couldn't bend either. So it was pretty much Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, Jet (Still allive), Longshot, and smellerbee against an entire army. And they had been backed into a corner. Aang could see Ozai and Azula grinning at him from behind their soldiers. If they couldn't win even with the solar eclipse, then they couldn't win at all. Suddenly, the ground began to Shake.

A large group of earthbenders burst over the hill. Katara brightened up. "Haru!" she shouted. "Sorry were late!" said Haru, as most of the Fire Nation soldiers were flattened by a landslide. The gang comenced taking care of the others, as well as Mai and Ty Lee, while Aang went after Ozai and Azula in his newly mastered avatar state. Azula looked at Aang, then looked at her father. "Screw this!" she said, and ran away. "Azula, wait!" shouted Ozai, but she was long gone. Ozai turned back to Aang. "Please, spare me!" he begged. "No, you'll only hurt more people!" said Aang, his voice booming over them all. With one move it was all over, and Ozai fell to the ground.

The Fire Nation soldiers all surrendered immediately. Iroh took the crown off of Ozai's head, and placed it on Zuko's. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he said, and the soldiers bowed down. Zuko walked over to Ty Lee and Mai. "I know you were just following Azula's orders, but you don't have to anymore, I forgive you," he said. They both thanked him. The war was at last over, and peace could now come to the world. But first, it was time to party! "I'm starving, let's get some food!" said Sokka. "And drinks!" Jet added. "Maybe some tea?" asked Iroh, and they all laughed!

**Well, that's it for the prologue.**

**I was just setting it up for the couples stories.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara couldn't sleep, it was too hot in the Fire Nation. She couldn't wait untill it was time to leave. Come to think of it, she had no idea where they'd go now that the war was over. She decided to get a drink of water, so she headed down to the pallace kitchen. When she got there though, she found Mai with a bottle of wine. "Want to join me?" she asked. Katara shrugged and sat down, as Mai poured her a glass. After several drinks, they were both feeling a lot more than tipsy.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" asked Mai. "I don't know," said Katara, downing another drink. "What about you?" "I guess I'll probably stay here with Zuko and Ty Lee," Mai said. Katara grinned. "I thought you probably liked him," she said. Mai shook her head, and almost fell over. "It's not like that," she said, managing to regain her ballance. "I u-used to like him, but now he's more like my brother," "Oh," said Katara. Mai looked at her. "What about you, I always thought you liked the avatar," she said.

"Well, I used to th-think I did, b-but he's been so distant lately. It's like he stopped carring much about me when he finaly mastered the avatar s-state," said Katara. "Oh," said Mai. Then she straitened up. "Who needs boys any way?!" she said. "Yeah, they're all so inf-furiating!" said Katara. "And unreliable," said Mai. "And lazy," Katara added. "They're just too much trouble," said Mai, getting up from the table. She walked over to Katara, and put her hand on her shoulder. "You and m-me are a lot alike, you know?" she said. But she fell over backwards, taking Katara down with her. They laughed for several minutes before they managed to calm down.

Katara turned her head to look at Mai. "Y'know, if we don't like boys anymore, where does that leave us?" she asked. "With girls, I guess," said Mai. Then she gave a sly smile, and moved into a sitting position ontop of Katara. "Just like this," she said, and they both laughed some more. When they got done laughing, Mai stared at Katara, but didn't move. Before she knew what was going on, Katara had placed her hands behind Mai's head, and their lips meshed together. Mai relaxed into the kiss, and let it over take her. The heat of Katara's body mixed with the heat of the alchohol in her system. She pulled Katara closer, and began to kiss her cheek, moving down onto her neck. Katara responded to every touch, and blew in Mai's ear, which ticled a little but still felt nice. Then Katara surprised Mai by pushing her onto her back, and grinning down at her. "Who needs boys anyway?" she said.

**So this was the first couple, how'd you like it?**

**I guess Mai, Katara and wine make an interesting combination.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Haru stomped his foot, and the firebenders were suddenly trapped in and earth cage. Zuko had asked them all to capture anyone still loyal to Ozai before Sozin's Comet arrived, and he and Suki were quickly making work of the rebels in this valley. "That's the last of them, the soldiers will take care of them and we can head back to the pallace tomorrow," said Suki. "I'll get some fire wood," said Haru.

3 hours latter...

"Wow," said Haru. "Wow," Suki agreed. They snuggled closer under the blanket, and looked up at the stars. "That surprise you as much as it did me?" Haru asked. "Oh yeah," said Suki. Haru glaced sideways at her. "But it was nice, wasn't it?" he asked. "Oh, yes, yes it was," said Suki reasuringly. "I never thought I could feel this was about anyone but Sokka," she said. Haru visibly deflatted. Suki leaned over and kissed him. "Don't worry," she said. "I don't think Sokka likes me any more, and after I spent so much time away from him, I don't like him like that either." Haru smiled and wrapped his arms around Suki. Then they went at it again.

**Sorry it was so short, but I didn't know what else to do with them.**

**And I'm no good at writting sex scenes.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Come on, let's go!" said Sokka. "I want to get home already!" Aang appraoched Sokka. "Actualy Sokka, I decided to stay," he said. "What?!" Sokka asked in disbelief. "The Fire Nation is on the verge of civil war. They need me here for a little while. Then I want to look for my people, some of them must have escaped the Fire Nation." Sokka was about to argue, but he saw the determined look in Aang's eyes. "I'm staying too, I'm having too much fun kicking Fire Nation rebel butt to leave now!" said Toph. "What!" Sokka asked again. Then he sighed. "Fine, let's go Katara," he said. Katara gave him a nervous look. "Um, actualy...," she began. "Oh not you to!" shouted Sokka. "I just feel like there's more here I could do," she said, and Sokka could sware she flashed a look at Mai.

"Watever!" he said, as he hoisted his pack onto his back. Jet patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we're going with you," he said. "How reasuring," said Sokka, as he waved good bye to the others. He, Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee began the treck down to the docks, where they could get a ship to carry them back.

1 week later...

Sokka, layed down next to the fire. The other three had taken a walk, and he was alone at the moment. He thought about all of his friends back in the Fire Nation. Even Suki had stayed. Their journey realy was over. A light streaked acrass the sky. And that would be Sozin's Comet, he thought. It was amazing that they had managed to defeat the Fire Lord in time. There had been times when he didn't think they'd do it at all. And now, here he was, feeling truly safe for the first time. Safe but lonely. He sighed. "I guess nothing stays the same," he said.

"That's why you have to find new things to be happy about." Sokka had heard the voice so rarely that he didn't recognize it at first. Then Longshot came into view. "I thought you went for a walk," said Sokka. Longshot shrugged. "I decided to come back," he said. "Oh," said Sokka, then he sat up. "What did you mean when you said 'find new things to be happy about'?" he asked. "If things change then you can't dwell on what you've lost. You have to find new things to to be happy about, or you'll never be happy again," said Longshot, sitting down next to Sokka.

"Well, I'm happy that I'll get to see my dad, but who knows when I'll get to see my friends or my sister again," said Sokka. "When I was little, my village was destroyed by the Fire Nation, and I lost every one. But then I found Jet and his Freedom Fighters, and I made new friends. Latter on, I met you all, and made even more friends. When my village was destroyed I was sad, but now I have a lot of new things to be happy about," said Longshot. To Sokka's surprise, he pulled him into a hug. "You're not alone Sokka," he said. "Thanks," said Sokka. Oh, what the heck! Sokka thought. And he leaned up and kissed him.

**Yay, Slash!**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Jet and Smellerbee stood on the hill and looked down at their companions. "Looks like Longshot figured out how to cheer Sokka up," said Jet. "Good thing too, I was starting to worry about that guy." "Yeah," said Smellerbee. Jet turned to her. "You wanna finish our walk?" he asked. Smellerbee shrugged, and they began to walk. "Wow, I can't believe the war's over. I've worked almost all my life to bring it to an end, and now I don't know what to do with myself," said Jet. Smellerbee looked at him. "I was thinking, maybe we could find the rest of the freedom fighters and kinda form our own village," she said.

Jet grinned at her. "I like that idea," he said. "It'll be like having a family again." They stopped and looked at the stars, which were begining to dissappear behind some clouds. "Remember when we first met, it was just you me and Longshot. We used to sleep out under the stars all the time. Except when it rained of course, then we were kinda shit out of luck," Jet said, and laughed at his own joke. Smellerbee leaned against him and smilled. "Yeah, I remember. I guess some things never change huh?" she said. Jet put his arm around her. "I guess so," he said. And then, as if the sky agreed too, it started to rain. Jet couldn't have been happier.

**Sorry, another Short one.**

**But wasn't it cute?**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko could finaly relax, Sozin's Comet had passed and all of the rebels had been rounded up. It was late, and he was the only one in the throne room. All of a sudden, the doors opened and Toph entered. "Oh, I guess you're the only one here," she said. "What's wrong with me?" Zuko asked. "Nothing I guess, I was just bored and was looking for somebody to do something with," Toph said, as she closed the doors. "Oh, ok," said Zuko. "So, what are you going to do now that there aren't any more rebels to capture?" "Probably just hang around with twinkletoes and sugar queen," said toph.

"Ok," Zuko said. He wished Toph would stay. After seeing her in action, he had a lot of respect for her. Also, he enjoyed her sarcasm. He was a lot more comfortable around her than Aang or the others. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "You know, there may not be any rebels, but the Fire Nation is riddled with bandits and criminals. I could realy use your help with them," he said. Toph considered, then a smile spread across her face. She walked right up to Zuko, and grinned at him. "You're lying," she said.

Zuko was taken aback. "W-what?" he asked. "That's not why you want me to stay here. I can feel your vibrations," Toph said. Zuko went on the defensive. "Then why do I realy want you to stay?" he asked. "So you can have a chace to do this," said Toph, and she reached her head up and kissed him. Zuko was resistant at first, but finaly gave in. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Not even his kiss with Jin was like this. Toph was forceful, but not hurtful. And for all her roughness, she full of grace. She pulled away, and Zuko struggled to let her go. "Looks like I was right," said Toph. "You mean you weren't sure?!" Zuko asked, flustered. Toph started to laugh, and slowly, so did Zuko. Toph leaned her head against Zuko's chest. "Maybe I do have a reason to stay after all," Toph said.

**So, yeah, Toph and Zuko.**

**Not much to say on that one.**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Aang couldn't beleave what he was hearing. "So you mean there might actualy be Air Nomads alive here in the Fire Nation?!" he asked. Iroh rubbed his chin. "Well actualy, their descentdants, so their technicaly still Fire Nation," he said. "Yes, but all Air Nomads can airbend, so their abilities might just not have surfaced yet," said Aang extaticaly. "How'd they get here?" he asked. "When Fire Lord Sozin had the Air Nomads slaughtered, some of them were taken prisoner. They were used as servants to the royal family. Some of them bred with Fire Nation citizens. The royal family has always kept careful records of the servants and their families, so we should be able to find out if any of their descendants are still alive," said Iroh.

Iroh handed Aang a stack of papers, and they unfolded them on the floor. After a few moments of looking at the list, Iroh pointed to a name. This woman was the last listed living descendant, but she died over 14 years ago," he said. "Does it say if she had any children?" asked Aang. Iroh shook his head. "It only lists her husband," he said. Suddenly, his eyes widdened. "I knew this man, he was one of the pallace guards. He and his wife died when their home collapsed. They did have a daughter, but she was only a baby at the time," he said. "Do you know what happened to her?" Aang asked. "Yes, I know where she is. Meet me in the main hall in an hour," said Iroh, then he sped off with the papers before Aang could respond.

An hour and a half later Aang was waiting impatiently in the main hall. Where was he? Iroh emerged from a nearby room and cleared his throat. "Aang, I would like to introduce you to the last living descendant of the Air Nomads," he said. If Aang had hair, it would have been standing on end. Then the girl walked through the door. "Ty Lee?!" Aang asked, his mouth falling open. "Yep," said Ty Lee. "I just found out myself." "When her parents died, Zuko's mother, Ursa had her stay at the Pallace as Azula's playmate," said Iroh.

Then he rubbed his chin. "I'll just leave you two alone," he said, and exited the room. "So...," said Ty Lee. "So..., said Aang. Then he stepped forward. "I've been looking for another Air Nomad ever since I was unfrozen," he said. "I always wandered who my parents were," said Ty Lee. Then she laughed. "I wonder what Azula would say if she knew that someone she had spent almost her entire life with was realy one of the people her ancestor had killed," she said. "Yeah," said Aang, imagining the look on Azula's face.

"So what do we do now?" Ty Lee asked. "Well, that depends said Aang. "Do you want to find out more about where you came from? Do you want to learn Air Bending?" he asked hopefuly. Ty Lee thought. "All my life I always thought I was just from the Fire Nation, but I should know about this part of me too. And I wouldn't mind being able to bend, it should help my acrobatics. So yeah," she said. "Great!" said Aang, smiling. Ty Lee smiled back at him. Then she hugged him so tight he thought he would burst. "I guess you're the closest thing I have to family," she said. "That settles it," said Aang. "We're going to the Southern Air Temple!"

**I think this is my longest chapter yet.**

**As always, please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Song was a little uncertain about the girl they were looking after. She claimed to be a refugee from the war that had just ended. But she didn't realy act like a refugee. She complained a lot, and she didn't like to get her hands dirty. She got angry over the smallest things, like she was used to always getting her way or something. Once, Song had thought she was going to hit her. But the thing that made Song the most unsure, was how much the girl looked like him. The boy who had come through a couple of months before. They boy she had trusted, before he had betreyed her trust by stealing from her.

But Song and her mother didn't have it in their hearts to turn anyone out. Her mother was out at the market, and Song was cleaning the house. The girl, who called herself Zule, was doing nothing as usual. She looked at Song. "I'm bored," she announced. "I'm sorry," said Song, trying hard not to get annoyed with her. "What do you do to keep busy around here?" Zule asked." "I work," said Song, and the other girl grimmiced. Then she looked around, and a smile came to her lips.

"I know what we could do," Zule said. "And what is that?" asked Song. Zula nelt over Song, and wispered her idea into her ear. Song's hands flew up to cover her mouth, and she blushed a deep red. "W-we can't, I couldn't," she said. "Come on, it'll be fun," said Zule, then she leaned in closer. "I promise not to hurt you," she wispered, and Song squeeked. Zule laughed. "You're so cute when you blush!" she said. Then she leaned in again and kissed Song, lifting her arms aove her head. She pushed Song onto the floor. "You look so helpless right now, I just want to eat you," she said. Song was shocked to find she returned the feeling.

When Song's mother returned, she found them sitting close together. "I'm glad you girls are getting along," she said. Then she leaned in close to Song. "Did she do anything today?" she asked. Song nodded. "Yes, she deffinately did something," she said. All in all, Azula had a productive day!

**The End!**

**I'm thinking about doing follow up stories for some of these couples, particularly the Aang and Ty Lee one, so if you have any you'd like to see again please review and tell me.**

**Good Bye.**


End file.
